Just friends
by lauz
Summary: Are they friends, aren't they firends??????


This is the first fanfic I have ever written so please go easy on me. I don't own any of the characters in this story (they belong to channel nine or whoever) and anything written in this story is purely fictional and comes from my own imagination.  
  
Just friends?  
  
Chapter One: An ode to Peter  
  
Sometimes Claire had to wonder if Alex even new she existed. He's been with most of the women in Gungellen at one time or another, not to mention the surrounding towns, but Claire new that he only saw her as a mate and that was okay by her. Well maybe not okay but what could she do about it? If he hadn't noticed her by now he was never going to notice her. Anyway after the whole Peter fiasco Claire wasn't really sure she could handle the rejection and heartache. So why was she thinking about him more and more lately? It had nothing to do with his cute bum or the way. 'McLeod! Hey Claire! Wake up!!' Clair felt a soft punch on her arm and looked at the man sitting next to her. She must have had a dazed look on her face because Alex laughed. 'Where've you been the last hour? Have you heard anything I've said?' It was obvious to both of them that she hadn't but Clair was never willing to let a Ryan get the better of her. 'I tuned out after the 'and then I said to her, you think that's a car?' part of the conversation. Who really cares what Sally Fielding thinks, hasn't she got a boyfriend anyway?' Clair raised her eyebrow at Alex and he averted his eyes. 'Well, yeah but it's only that knob from the post office, I mean what does she see in him anyway, when I was with her.' 'Spare me,' Interrupted Claire ' I really don't need another story about your conquests ok!' Claire held up her hand and shook her head as she saw he was about to defend himself. 'What. You jealous or something Claire?' he retorted. Her only reply was a slap to the back of his head. 'Hey what was that for I was only.' his voice trailed off as they saw who was parked out front of the Gungellan pub. 'What's that prick doing here. I thought he knew better than to come back here.' Alex said as he got out of the car and slammed the door. At the same time Peter walked out of the pub and headed towards his Ute. Claire could feel all the blood rush from her face. As she watched him walk to his car she could feel Alex tensing at her side and put a hand on his arm. 'It's not worth it Alex, he's not worth it' It was at that moment that Peter turned his head and caught Claire's eye. He hesitated and then headed towards her. 'Oh no, I don't think so mate.' Yelled Alex and made a move towards him. Peter saw the fist that was coming a split second before it connected with his jaw. 'Alex!!' Claire yelled and bent down to help Peter up off the ground. Peter rubbed his jaw and turned towards Claire. ' I really need to speak to you Claire. Alone.' Peter said as he glared at Alex. Alex went to step in between them but Claire was a split second faster and grabbed Peter by the arm. 'Just give us a sec would you Alex.' He made no move to leave so Claire gave him a slight push towards the door of the Gungellan pub. 'Please Alex I'll only be a moment.' With that she turned back towards Peter. 'Is something going on between you two' Peter asked, unable to disguise the jealousy in his voice. 'What do you want Peter? I thought we said everything we needed to say to each other last time you were here.' Claire ignored his comment about Alex; she wanted this over and done with. 'I just wanted to let you know that Australian bloodlines wants you back Claire and I've come to make an official offer. They're willing to pay you anything you ask.' 'Sorry, I can't do that. I already have a partner and we have our own contracts.' She said and watched as the surprise quickly turned to rage. 'Don't stuff everything up just because of you and me. Listen Claire' he grabbed her arm 'I would do anything to get you back, anything.' 'What about your wife, your kids? What about them Peter? What if one day I'm as unimportant as they seem to be. No I will not let you hurt me again.' Claire yanked her arm but Peter wouldn't let go. 'Who's your business partner. No let me guess, Alex right?' Peter said, his grip tightening on her arm. 'Look what Alex and I do is none of your business now let me GO.' Yelled Claire. 'So there is something going on between the two of you? I should have known. Well that didn't take you long did it? Or was it going on while we were together. Were you really playing me? What is he good in bed is he?' Peter's voice rose as he became angrier. Claire slapped him in the face and he released her arm. 'Don't you ever speak to me again Peter. We are over.' With that Claire walked over to Alex's Ute and got in. Peter followed her. 'This isn't over Claire. It's never over. Australian bloodlines will not let this go lightly and neither will I Claire.' At this point it seemed that Alex had had enough and stormed out of the pub. ' Do you want a black eye as well?' Alex said as he swung his arm. This time Peter was better prepared and moved in time for Alex's fist to just miss his face. Before Alex had a chance to recover Peter punched him in the stomach and then in the face. Apparently a number of the men in the pub had been watching this scuffle and ran out to watch. At the same time Constable Frank drove by. He slammed on his brakes and jumped out. 'Oy! That's enough thanks.' He said as he pulled Alex off Peter. 'Do we need to take this down to the police station?' he asked as he looked from Peter to Alex. 'Sorry about that Frank, Alex and I were just leaving' said Claire as she grabbed Alex and pushed him into the passenger side. 'I'll see you next time you knob!' Alex threatened as Claire drove off.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: What did I do wrong?  
  
'Alright pull over Claire, I can drive now.' When Claire didn't respond he looked over. The look she gave him could have put him in an early grave. 'What?' he asked innocently. He knew he was in trouble; Claire only ever gave him that look when she was really pissed with him. 'Don't say anything Alex. I mean it, just don't.' Okay. so maybe she wasn't mad it him, she was just mad at the world. Alex knew Claire well enough to know when to leave her alone. But hell she is spunky when she's mad, he thought. 'Whoa!!! Where had that thought come from? Claire was like his little sister. And plus, he'd already been with Tess; you just don't go there with the sister. Alex wiped his mind of any thoughts to do with woman. They're more trouble than they're worth anyway! They eventually pulled into Drovers and Alex brought his mind back to the present. His nose was aching like hell and he was sure that at least five of his ribs were broken. As he gingerly got out of the car Claire stormed inside. Tess, who had watched Claire go into the house, came up to Alex. 'What's wrong with Claire. Whoa what's wrong with you is probably a better question?' she tentatively reached out and touched his face but Alex moved his head. 'Probably not a great idea.' He told Tess and she nodded her head. 'Alex! Get your arse in here' Yelled Claire and Alex looked at Tess. "You'd better do as she says!' warned Tess and Alex strode into the kitchen. Claire had out a jug of water and some clothes as well as a bottle of Betadine. 'Now sit down while I clean you up.' Alex plonked himself on the chair she put out for him. Twenty minutes later, after a lot of moaning and complaining from Alex, Claire finished up. 'There now you look decent.' She stated with satisfaction. He looked up at her and she tenderly touched his face. 'Thankyou for sticking up for me today. Even though I can look after myself.' She said. Alex barely heard watch she was saying, he was too aware of her hand on his cheek. When she finally removed it he came back to his senses. 'What did he say to you anyway?' Alex was more than just curious he was down right angry. He watched as Claire's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She turned away from him and started busying herself with putting everything away. Alex reached up and grabbed her, slowly turning her around. 'What did he say Claire?' he asked again, not meaning to sound as protective as he did. Claire was about to answer him when Meg entered the room.  
  
Chapter Three: Could it be? Really!!  
  
Claire breathed a sigh of relief as Meg came into the kitchen. How was she going to tell Alex that Peter thought they were together. Worse, how was she going to tell him that she didn't deny it? It really did solve her problem in regards to Peter but would Alex see it that way? Would he play along with it? She knew that Peter was going to be at the Gungellan show, he had told her that when they were still together. What if he noticed that her and Alex weren't acting like a couple? No she had to tell him and soon. If he didn't go along with it then she was stuffed. 'I'd better be getting back to Killarney. If you have any more trouble with Peter Claire, let me know. Okay?' Claire just nodded her head and Alex left. 'What happened with Peter today?' Meg asked, unable to hide the curiosity in her voice. 'Did you hear' Jodie exclaimed as she burst into the room with Becky. 'Here what?' Tess asked as she followed in behind her. 'Alex and Peter got into a fight out front of the Gungellan pub. I was just talking to Craig on the phone and he said he saw everything. Apparently Peter drove off in a real hurry.' Jodie finished. All eyes turned to Claire. 'Nothing happen okay.' She said and stormed out of the kitchen. All eyes then turned to Tess. 'Okay, okay, I'll follow her and ask her. But if I don't return I'll hold all of you responsible for my untimely death.' Claire was halfway to the stables before Tess caught up with her. 'Claire. Claire! Wait up.' Tess caught her breath as Claire stopped. 'What's wrong? What did Peter say that's got you so mad?' Tess asked and followed Claire as she headed into to check on Phoenix. 'Claire stop!' Tess grabbed her by the arm and Claire turned to face her. 'Please, tell me what's wrong.' Tess pulled the face that she knew Claire couldn't ignore. 'It's not so much what Peter said, it's what I let him think, and know I think I've gotten myself into a hell of a lot of trouble.'' She said and turned to stroke the foal. 'What did you let him think Claire?' Tess asked in a warning tone. This didn't sound good. 'I sorta let him think that there was something going on with Alex and me. I mean I never actually admitted it' Claire added hastily 'but I didn't exactly deny it either.' Tess couldn't hide the shock on her face. 'Does Alex know about this?' What did he say?' Tess just couldn't believe it. Was there something going on? It occurred to Tess that it really didn't bother her if there was; she was just more annoyed that Claire hadn't told her. Although it did make sense.. and that would definitely leave Nick free and clear. 'Of course I didn't tell him, he'd just laugh in my face!' Claire was hurt at the surprise in Tess' voice, was it really so hard to imagine, her and Alex? 'Do you want something to happen with Alex?' Tess had to ask, even if it meant death. 'Of course not, don't be stupid' Claire tried to laugh it off but it didn't quite work. She could see Tess was about to say something so she cut her off. 'I've really got to head out to the boundary fences. I'll be back before tea.' Claire practically ran out of the stables before Tess had a chance to respond. She stood there for a while contemplating what had just happened. Claire and Nick huh? Interesting, thought Tess. As she left to go back into the house she vowed to keep a close eye on the two of them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Kiss me Quick  
  
It was the morning of the Gungellan show and everyone was preparing. Jodie had been working non-stop on her routine for the talent show, Meg was finishing up the final touches on her cake and jams she was entering and Tess was helping Alex, Claire and Nick load up the horses for the competition that day. 'Alex, for god sake will you listen to me. We have to take them in as early as possible to get the best stalls for the horses.' Claire's voice echoed the exhaustion she was feeling. She had spent more than one sleepless night that week worrying about the Peter and Alex fiasco. She still hadn't told Alex about what Peter thought was happening between the two of them and she was worried about seeing him again. 'Alright, alright. Geez you've been like a bear with a sore head these last couple of days. Have you got P.M.S or somethin'?' Alex ducked as Claire's fist swung at his head. 'Stop it kids! Tess can you give me a hand over here?' Nick called as he finally got the horse onto the float. 'What is with those two? They seem to be really frisky lately' Nick said to Claire as they both turned to watch the scuffle between the two of them. Claire had Alex on the ground in a headlock; he quickly flipped her over on to her back and put her hands over her head. 'Give?' he asked Claire. She kicked and bucked some more and then finally gave in. 'Give.' She grumped. 'Uhmmm. Excuse me, Claire? Can you come over here for a second please?' Tess nodded her in the direction of the chook pens and waited for Claire to follow her. 'What is it?' Claire asked annoyed that, yet again, she had conceded to Alex. 'Have you told Alex yet? I mean Peter is going to be there today isn't he? Australian bloodlines has got some horses competing haven't they?' Tess hadn't wanted to bring it up but knew that something had to be done. She'd heard Claire pacing the hall the last couple of nights and guessed how cranky she was feeling. 'Yes he's going to be there. How do you suggest I bring it up with Alex? Um by the way, Peter thinks that you and I are an item, does that bother you? Not only will Alex never let me live it down, he'll probably embarrass me in front of Peter by telling him the truth!' Having watched them lately, Tess somehow doubted that Alex would care if people thought he was with Claire. She could even go far as to say he might really like the idea. After getting up the courage to finally tell Nick how she felt about him, Tess wanted Claire to get up the same courage and tell the other Ryan brother how she felt. But she knew better than to push, she had to let Claire realise her feelings on her own. 'Well I suggest you tell him and soon. I mean what are you going to do? Just pull him into a kiss when Peter walks pass? I'm sure that'd go down well, for both men!' Tess couldn't help the little chuckle she let escape as she walked back to Nick. The look on Claire's face was priceless. 'Stop standing with your gob open Claire and get your arse into the truck.' bellowed Alex, making a quick run for his Ute before Claire took the opportunity to take another swing at him. Claire shook her head and headed for the truck that was to take the horses into town. She had to do something about this Alex situation and fast.  
  
As they pulled up at the Gungellan showgrounds Claire had resolved to tell Alex everything, her pride be damned. If he was going to laugh at her then he wasn't the mate she thought he was. 'Alex, I really need to talk to you.' Claire asked urgently as he stepped out of his Ute. 'Can't it wait? We have to get the horses unloaded first.' Something in her tone of voice had set alarm bells ringing in his head. 'No it really can't. Tess and Nick can unload the horses.' she looked over at Tess who nodded her head. Claire walked off to get some more privacy and waited for Alex. 'What is it McLeod. We're late already.' Alex commented as he came to a stop in front of Claire. Before she had a chance to respond they both noticed Peter walking towards them. The next thing Claire did shocked them both. 'Kiss me quick!' she whispered urgently. Alex only managed to get out a surprised 'What?' as Claire grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to meet her lips. For a second they both froze in shock and then Alex's arms went around her waist and pulled her closer. It seemed like an eternity before he let her go. 'What the hell?' murmured Alex, still in a daze. Claire glanced over his shoulder and saw that Peter was gone. 'Right. Lets get these horses off the truck. I'll go confirm our entry at the judges stand.' Claire said, trying to disguise the wobble in her voice and walked off into the crowd. Alex turned towards the horse float, only to see Nick and Tess staring at them, jaws dropped. 'You heard her, lets get these horses into their stalls.' Alex said and stormed off into the crowd to follow Claire. (THIS IS 1st PART)  
  
Chapter Five: Who knew?  
  
'Tess. What just happened? I mean I did just see Claire kiss Alex didn't I?' Nick still couldn't believe his eyes. That was the first time he had ever had any hint of anything sexual between Claire and Alex. 'Yeah, I think you did Nick. But did you notice who was walking towards them.' Tess eyed him waiting for the penny to drop. 'Yeah, actually I did. Do you think Alex noticed?' Nick still couldn't believe it but adding Peter to the equation did explain some things. 'I don't know, he was really getting into that kiss. Do you think.' Nick cut her off quickly. 'Don't go there Tess. If something's going to happen it will. It's best if we just stay out of it.' He shot Tess and warning look but knew it would do no good. 'But how good would that be? I mean Claire and Alex.' Tess had a dreamy look on her face and Nick knew nothing was going to stop her now. Her mind went into overdrive, how could she speed things along? 'Come one, help me with these horses.' Nick said in a resigned voice and gave her a quick kiss as he undid the back of the float.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the Gungellan showgrounds. 'Claire! Claire! Wait up.' Alex yelled as he stormed after her. He wanted this sorted out and now. Did she think he hadn't seen Peter approaching? Was that why she kissed him? Better yet, was she going to kiss him again? That thought stopped Alex in his tracks. Did he want to kiss her again? He had to admit it was an amazing kiss but it was Claire, she was like his sister. Okay maybe not his sister but possibly a distant relative. But even that didn't sit right. He realised that he was starting to see Claire in whole different light and he really liked what he saw. But what would Nick think? They've been destined for each other since birth. Shaking his head Alex looked around and realised he'd lost sight of Claire. 'Alex, would you take a look at.' Alex interrupted his Father before he could even finish his sentence. 'Not now Dad, I've got to find Claire.' He saw his Dad throw him a curious look but didn't have time to worry about it as he headed towards the judge's stand.  
  
Claire rushed through the crowd, ignoring Alex who was calling out to her. She headed towards the judges stand not really knowing why. The horses were already entered and she had confirmed them last night. She had to clear her head and so swung away from the direction of the judge's stand and went to find Meg. 'Have you entered your jams and cakes yet?' Claire asked when she found her. 'Just finished, I was thinking about having a look around. Do you wanna join me?' Nobody could miss the agitated look on Claire's face, but Meg was more astute than most. It was a confused look to do with men. Meg should know, living on a farm with four other women makes it hard not to learn the different looks. It was the same one Tess had been sporting for the last couple of weeks, but that had finally been sorted. So who was it, Meg wondered. She didn't think it was Peter; Claire only ever seemed to be angry when she talked about him now. Alex? Well that would make sense. They had been spending a lot of time around him and Meg had always known that Claire had a bit of a thing for him. Not daring to ask Claire when she was in one of these moods, Meg followed her around as they went from stall to stall. Only when she saw Alex come striding over did Meg say anything. 'I believe we have a visitor' she said as she nodded towards Alex. The next thing she knew, Claire was ducking down behind her. 'Do you think he's seen me? Quick, move over behind the stall' Knowing it was too late and way to curious to move anyway Meg said back calmly 'Too late for that.' She looked down at Claire's mortified face and silently helped her to her feet. 'Claire! I've been looking for you everywhere. What the hell was that back there?' Alex tried to hide the anger in his voice but Claire knew him to well. 'What was what?' She asked innocently. Claire had decided avoiding eye contact was the key to getting out of this alive. Alex grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind the tent of the stall. 'What do you mean 'what was what' back there when you kissed me. Was it just to piss Peter off or what?' Deep down Alex wasn't really sure he wanted to know the answer. Did Claire really like him like that? Or was this some sort of revenge on Peter? Alex wasn't sure which answer he wanted to hear. 'If I'm going to tell you then you can't interrupt me okay? I want you to hear my side of the story before you start getting really shitty.' Alex nodded his head, not releasing the grip on her arm and Claire took a deep breath and proceeded to tell what was really said between her and Peter outside the Gungellan pub. 'So Peter thinks we're together?' Alex stated and Claire nodded her head. 'Well why didn't you just tell me that instead of just grabbing me and kissing me? I could have made it seem more real.' He said as Claire turned away embarrassed. 'It seemed pretty real to me' she muttered and then turned back round to face Alex. 'So are you going to tell him the truth or not?' she asked. Alex chose to ignore her muttered comment and let go of her arm. 'Hell no! Anything that pisses Peter off makes me a happy man. I'll play along but you better be prepared.' An idea was forming in Alex's mind that involved teaching Claire a lesson and having a lot of fun at the same time. 'Prepared for what?' Claire asked in a startled voice. She had this awful feeling that it was all about to backfire on her and the cheeky grin on Alex's face didn't help. He didn't answer but just grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the crowd.  
  
.Later on that day. 'I swear to God Alex. If you grab my arse one more time I'm gonna knock you out.' Claire whispered violently, finally understanding the cheeky grin Alex had had on his face when he agreed to go along with her lie. Throughout the day he hadn't kept his hands off her, it was driving her crazy. Claire didn't know whether it because he was just generally annoying or because he was doing it for all the wrong reasons. He wasn't just doing it when Peter was around, he was doing it ALL THE TIME! 'That's not what you said last night.' Alex said loudly, winking at her. For not the first time that day, many people around her threw her curious looks. So far Jodie, Becky and Tess had asked her what was going on and Claire has just told them that she'd explain later. On the upside, Peter hadn't come near her all day. 'Look Alex, I think you've made your point okay. Half of Gungellan and EVERYONE in the pub knows that we're together, you can lay off now.' Claire told him. However Alex had other ideas. 'But just to make sure.' he added as he hauled her into his arms and planted a big kiss on her lips. Claire knew that she was caught. She couldn't resist his kiss because that would look odd to everyone but strangely Claire didn't want Alex kissing her like this, not just to prove a point. Before she could notice what he was doing Alex had pried her lips apart and thrust his tongue in. For a second Claire didn't react but then a thought occurred to her, why not beat Alex at his own game? So she let herself go. When they were both out of breath they pulled apart only to realise that everyone was cheering and whistling. Claire hurled Alex a murderous look and stormed towards the toilets with Tess and Jodie in tow, missing the stunned look on Alex's face and the lazy grin that quickly formed 'I'm going to kill him, I swear I will!' Claire was incredibly confused and slightly embarrassed at the way she reacted to Alex's kiss. What would he think of her now? Would he pass it off as just impulse or would he know how she really felt? Claire didn't have much of a chance to contemplate this when Jodi and Tess started in. 'Okay that's the second time you've kissed him today and this time Peter wasn't around. What's going on Claire?' asked Tess 'Second time? What. I missed the first one? Where was I?' Jodie couldn't contain her astonishment. How come nobody ever tells her what's going on? 18 meant you were an adult didn't it? Meg entered the bathroom and shot Jodie a look. 'Girls, do you mind if I talk to Claire alone for a minute?' she asked. Jodie went to protest but Meg gave her an 'I'm your Mother do as I say' look and Jodie reluctantly left the room. 'As long as I get the full version tonight.' Tess added as she headed out the door behind Jodie. Claire walked over to the sink and splashed water on her face. 'Claire, we've known each other for a very long time and I think I know you pretty well. I know how you feel about Alex, how you've always felt about him. Even when you were with Peter or when he was with Tess. There's always been something simmering between the two of you. But that out there. That wasn't you. Public displays aren't your thing so what's going on?' not wanting to push the point to hard, Meg waited patiently for Claire to answer. 'We're doing this to make Peter think that we're together so he'll back off and leave me alone. That's all.' Claire knew that wasn't enough but didn't really know how to answer the question. 'But Peter's not here in the pub.' Meg pointed out ''I know, I know, I think Alex is just messing with me, you know, teaching me a lesson.' 'Are you sure that's all it is?' Meg asked. 'You know he doesn't see me as anymore than a friend.' Claire replied sadly, unable to mask the disappointment in her voice. 'That may be right. But I do know one thing, friends don't kiss like that, no matter how long they've known each other or what game they're playing.' And with that Meg left the bathroom, leaving Claire with her thoughts.  
  
Chapter Six: What to do now?  
  
Alex noticed that Claire hadn't looked him in the eye once since that kiss. Had he gone to far? It wasn't meant to be a passionate kiss but at some point he had lost control and just followed his instincts. So now what? She hadn't come near him in the last hour and he was sick of the knowing smirks he was getting. He had to do something and quickly. So he headed over towards where she was standing with Becky and Jodie. 'Claire, can I have this dance?' he asked as he held out his hand. He knew from the look in her eye that she was about to refuse so he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the makeshift dance floor. 'What's up McLeod"? I was only playing your game, remember?' he demanded. Claire just rested her head on his shoulder and refused to look at him. It was evident that this was a conversation she was not particularly keen on having. Alex seemed to sense Claire's reluctance and was resigned to just dancing to the slow melody of the music. He glanced over at Tess and smiled. She winked back at him and whispered something to Nick. Alex was getting the increasing feeling that he was missing something. Between the glances from Tess and the pointed remarks from Nick, not to mention the constant looks from Meg a man could start believing he'd grown two heads. Or was it a bit simpler than that? He glanced down at the woman in his arms, a woman who he had noticed putting away a number of alcoholic beverages and who was starting to look a little unsteady in his arms. 'Claire are you alright?' he asked as he tried to pull back but she just snuggled closer to his chest. 'I'm fine, can't we just dance? Please?' He could feel her relaxing against him and for a moment he thought that there was no one he'd rather be dancing with. However it wasn't to be, one of Alex's ex girlfriends stepped up to them and tapped Claire on the shoulder. 'Do you mind, I'd like to dance with this very spunky man' she said as the tempo of the music picked up. It was clear to both that Kerry had had her fair share of alcohol and before either of them had a chance to respond, Kerry whisked Alex away onto the other side of the dance floor, leaving Claire standing there fuming. 'Fine if that's the way he wants it' she muttered as she headed towards the bar, with Tess on her heels. 'Claire, what are you doing?' 'I'm getting another drink, do you have a problem with that?' came the sarcastic response. Tess knew that it was a warning not a question but chose to ignore it. 'I don't think you need anymore okay?' Tess reached for the glass but Claire was too fast. 'I'm going to play pool. Just leave me alone' and with that she headed off, leaving Tess deep in thought. A moment later Meg came up to the bar next to her. 'I think this thing with Alex has got to her more than she wants to admit.' Commented Meg as she ordered a beer. 'I know, that's what's worrying me. I don't think I've ever seen Claire this drunk before.' Noted Tess as Meg nodded her head in agreement. 'We're in for a long night that's for sure. I'm just glad we all booked rooms in town' sighed Meg and they headed over to the table where everyone else was seated. (DONE)  
  
Chapter Seven: And a shower it is.  
  
'Are you calling me a cheater?' stormed Claire at the man she had just creamed at pool. 'That's right I am, what do you plan on doing about it?' he threatened as everyone tensed around him. It was clear to everyone exactly how drunk Claire was. The two men watching her at the table next to where they were playing pool had been plowing drinks into her all night. It was also evident to everyone in the pub just how pissed off she was with the Alex Ryan. Every time he had come near her she had warned him off with either a look or a few caustic words. 'I'll show you want I'll do about it.' Yelled Claire. 'Quick, Nick, do something. Alex!' Tess shrieked at the two men opposite her. 'Right I've had enough of this!' shouted Alex and he walked over to Claire who was holding the pool stick in the air, ready to swing at the man. Alex grabbed the stick out of her hand and threw it on the table. 'What the hell do you think you're doing Ryan? This is none.' before she had a chance to finish her threat Alex hoisted her over his shoulder and headed for the hotel rooms leaving everyone cheering and clapping behind them. They reached the door to Alex's room with Claire still kicking and swearing at him, making it as difficult as possible to hold on to her. 'Claire, shut up and sit still. I'm not going to put you down so you might as well quit hurling abuse at me.' Alex said calmly as he unlocked the door to his room. It didn't slow Claire down even slightly so he did the only thing he thought would work. He dumped her in the shower and turned the cold water on. 'Stay there till you cool off!' Alex yelled and shut the door. Claire tried to get out but Alex had it shut tight. When she regained her senses she turned the water off. 'Alexander Ryan! Let me the hell out of here right NOW!' 'Only if you promise to stop drinking and picking fights with men twice your size. You're acting like a complete dick head out there Claire.' Alex knew it was harsh to say but couldn't think of any way to shut her up. 'Fine. Now would you just let me out of here I'm freezing.' Stammered Claire. Waiting a moment, Alex slowly opened up the door to see a shivering and dishevelled Claire looking anything but remorseful. Before he knew what was happening she grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him into the shower. Alex's answer was a howl of pain as she turned the cold water on and jumped out of the way of the spray. 'Not so much fun when you're the one getting wet is it?' Claire asked gleefully, the cold momentarily forgotten as she took satisfaction in her revenge. 'Maybe I deserved that, maybe I didn't but I swear you're gonna pay for that' Alex said as he lunged for Claire. She quickly ran out of the shower and into the bedroom where she grabbed his car keys. 'Oh, you don't wanna touch my car McLeod.' Warned Alex, but it was too late as she ran out of the room, down the hall and straight into the bar. Claire ran for her life, dodging people not sparing a glance for the astonished looks from the four woman she lived with. Alex, hot on her heels, swore as she headed out the pub and straight for his Ute. 'Claire don't even think about it.' He warned, but it was too late as she headed for his car and unlocked the door. 'What happens to lambs wool when it gets soaking wet?' Claire asked him innocently as she locked herself in the car. Luckily Alex remembered where the spare key was and reached under to get it. Claire was too busy fumbling for the heater to notice what he was doing until it was too late. 'Get out of the car now Claire or am I going to have to embarrass you in front of the whole town again.' Alex threatened. 'Don't you dare touch me Alex Ryan, or you won't be able to call yourself a man for much longer.' Claire told him in a menacing voice. However, the shivers wracking her body diminished the effect. Alex did the only thing he could do. He picked her up again and hurled her over his shoulder. This time Claire conceded gracefully and burrowed her head into his shoulder as he walked her back through the pub and into his room. 'Now sit in front of the heater while I go and get you some clean clothes to change into.' he told her and headed for the door, locking it behind him. Then he went in search of Tess. He found her at the bar with Nick. 'Tess, I need you to get some fresh clothes for Claire.' He couldn't hide the smirk on his face at the curious looks he was getting from everyone. If Peter didn't know it before, then he would definitely know it now. Claire was his. 'Sure, follow me.' Tess told him, an idea forming in her head.  
  
'Here you go, give these to her can you.' She handed the dress and underwear to Alex who grabbed them off her, slightly embarrassed. 'Right thanks Tess.' he said and headed back to his room. Tess watched him leave, sorry that she was going to miss his reaction when Claire came out wearing one of Tess' sexiest dresses. As Alex entered his room he looked around for Claire. Noticing that the door was shut to the bathroom he headed over preparing to tell her he was back. He didn't get the chance though as she came out wearing nothing but a skimpy towel. Alex's jaw dropped as he took in the dripping wet, practically naked girl who he once thought of as his sister but definitely never would again. 'Are they my clothes? Thanks I'll just go and get changed.' Claire took the clothes apparently oblivious to the stunned look on Alex's face. She headed back into the bathroom and Alex had to resist the urge to follow her in himself. He paced the room waiting for her too come out. The sooner he got around more people the better. It must be the alcohol, Alex reassured himself, that's why he's reacting to Claire the way he was. 'Alex!' yelled Claire 'these aren't my clothes!' 'What do you mean, there not.' his voice trailed off as Claire came creeping out of the bathroom, self consciously covering herself. 'Do you honestly think I'd wear something like this? And look at my shoes' she asked sarcastically. Alex could only shake his head as he took in the sight before him. Claire was wearing a dark red dress, low cut up top and high cut down bottom. The sleeves were off the shoulder and as Alex's gaze travelled down wards he noticed how snugly it fit, clinging to all the right curves. His eyes dropped to the boots she was wearing.. Covered in mud and laces untied it added the Claire element to the dress. 'Trust me, no one will be looking at your feet Claire.' Alex told her. 'Yeah that's sort of what bothers me.' She replied, glancing over her dress again. 'Me too.' Alex mumbled turning away from Claire's innocent expression. Before Claire had a chance to head back into the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. 'Tess asked me to give you these.' Nick said as he held up a pair of white sandals. Glancing over at Claire he let out a low whistle 'Don't you look fantastic' he told her knowing Alex would take the bait. He wasn't disappointed. 'Go on, get out of here would ya!' Alex said as he shoved Nick out the door. 'You can't go out looking like that' he declared as he turned back round to Claire. Alex immediately knew he'd said the wrong things as Claire flared up. 'I can wear what I want to wear thankyou Alex. It's your fault anyway!' she added as she stormed out the door, tripping on the heels of her shoes as she walked past him. Alex had to laugh, she was still pissed and not quite steady on her feet. 'Come on McLeod' he said as he took her arm and tucked it next to him. He was in for a long night he could just feel it. Somewhere close to bed time. So far he had beaten off three prospective suitors and one very drunk old man. It wasn't with fists of course, Claire would kill him, but no man could miss the looks Alex was giving to any guy that even attempted to approach Claire. 'Alex, would you stop giving Cliff those looks, and would you also please remove you hand from my thigh!' Claire whispered and roughly grabbed his hand. "I thought we were supposed to be a couple, if I remember correctly couples are supposed to touch each other. Anyway, it's not like I can help it with that dress you've got on. It's hard not touch bare skin, there's so much of it!' Alex retorted, quickly moving as her fist went for his chest. 'Alex Ryan, I swear I'm going to get you for this.' Threatened Claire, but Alex just laughed and casually placed an arm around her chair. 'Yeah, but for tonight its my turn.' He answered, the grin on his face permanently plastered there. 'Right!' Claire said defiantly and stood up. 'Hey, What're you doing?' came the dumbfounded response from Alex. 'Going to find Peter to set him straight.' She said and headed for the door. 'Oh no you don't' warned Alex as he headed after her. He stopped her just as she got to the door. 'Alright, alright, I'll back off. Happy?' Claire nodded her head. 'You can by me a drink too.' she added. Not wanting to argue and piss her off more, he went and bought himself a beer and Claire and glass of coke. As he sat down he noticed that Meg and Tess were watching him closely. Now he knew something was going on. 'What?' he asked Meg, unable to hide his frustration and confusion. Okay, so he was a bloke, and blokes aren't really cluey when it came to women, but the ladies from Drovers Run were a breed of their own. It was like they knew what was going on before you did. 'I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for bed.' Meg said, looking at Tess. 'Yeah, me too. Nick?' Tess nudged him and nodded her head slightly. 'Uh yeah.. where's everyone sleeping?' he asked. 'Well I'm with you, Jodie's with Meg, Becky's with Brick.' started Tess. 'Hey, hang on a minute, I thought I was with you? Where am I going to sleep.' Interrupted Claire. 'Well you could sleep on the floor in our room..' answered Tess covering a smirk with her hand 'Not bloody likely' interrupted Claire '. or you could stay in Alex's room.' Tess finished. 'No way! I'd rather sleep in the barn!' stated Claire. 'Hey! The feeling's mutual.' Retorted Alex. 'Well we'll let you guys sort it out hey.' jumped in Becky and they all got up to leave. 'Hang on a second, Tess! Wait you can't just.' but it was too late Tess and Nick had headed for the door. 'You could sleep in the back of the Ute?' Claire asked hopefully. 'Get stuffed, do you know how could it is out there?' came Alex's reply. He didn't like the idea any better than she did, particularly the way he had been feeling tonight, but there was no way he was camping out in the cold. 'Well I get the bed, we'll ask for a few extra blankets for you and the floor's yours.' 'Yeah, rightio,' conceded Alex. There was no way he was getting into another fight with Claire tonight.  
  
Later that night. 'That's it, I'm getting in' announced Alex. He'd had enough. As much as he didn't like the idea of getting into the same bed as Claire, it had to be better than lying on the cold floor with only one blanket. 'What?' asked a startled Claire. It was hard enough sleeping in the same room as him, but the same bed? 'Look, you sleep on the floor if you want, but I'm not going to anymore. There's plenty of room in the bed. If it was big enough for me and Nick, then it's big enough for me and you.' Alex added as he climbed in. 'Why didn't you and Nick get separate beds anyway?' Claire asked as she moved over. 'Well we tried didn't we? They don't have many rooms with single beds and they were nearly booked out when we made reservations.' Alex pulled the covers over him, careful to avoid any part of Claire's body. "Well if you start snoring you'll get a wack in the head, be warned.' Wow, this was going to be hard, thought Claire. 'Same to you.' Replied Alex, knowing that sleep was not going to come easily that night. They were both quiet for a while and Alex thought Claire had gone to sleep. 'Alex, I just wanted to say thankyou for helping me out. You didn't have to and I appreciate it.' Claire said, interrupting the silence. 'Any time Claire. Anytime.' Replied Alex. A few minutes later he heard the soft rhythmic breathing coming from next to him and cursed. Why couldn't he get to sleep that easily?  
  
The next morning.. Claire always woke up slowly and this morning was no exception. Except this time she realised she wasn't alone. Lying there she noticed a heavy feeling across her stomach and legs. She looked down and noticed that a hairy arm and leg were sprawled over her body. Claire was on her side but didn't need to turn over to realise that Alex's face was resting on her pillow. How the hell did they get like this? She had fallen to sleep so quickly last night, it must have been the alcohol. Alex groaned next to her and tightened his hold on her stomach. Okay, now this was getting awkward. What happened if he woke up? 'Hmmmm' mumbled Alex as he opened one eye and then the other. It took him a second to get his bearings. He looked over to where Claire was sleeping, only to realise how close she was. So that explained why he was so warm and comfortable, thought Alex, the Gungellan pub wasn't know for its high quality or comfy beds. He felt Claire go tense in his arms and realised how precarious the situation was. He slowly moved his arm and leg. 'Sorry McLeod, I must have thought you were someone else' the moment the words were out of his mouth he knew he'd said the wrong thing. 'That's just fine Ryan, I must have thought you were someone else too because there's no way I'd let you near me if I was conscious.' Claire replied icely as she jumped out of bed. Phwa, that was a bit harsh! Alex knew that Claire wasn't great in the mornings but she was downright prickly on this one. 'I'm going to have a shower.' Claire said as she stomped towards the bathroom not bothering to look at Alex. Claire was beginning to confuse him more and more. Sometimes he thought she felt more than just friendship and sometimes he wasn't even sure she liked him at all. Worst of all there was no one he could really ask or talk to. Nick would just laugh it off, his Dad would warn him away from her and his Mum would start making arrangements for the wedding. What was a bloke supposed to do? Maybe he should just forget about it and find a girl in town. Yeah, once this whole Peter mess was sorted out then he would find someone with less complications and less head strong, someone more girly. For some reason, the thought of someone girly and feminine didn't please him they way it used to, but Alex just figured he'd been hanging around Claire too long. Deep in thought he didn't notice Claire storm out of the bathroom until she was standing near the bed. 'I forgot my clothes.' She told him crossly as she bent over to pick them up off the floor and stormed back into the bathroom. Damn, that woman has got to stop prancing around in just a skimpy towel! Alex shook his head and gathered his clothes together he was going to have to keep away from Claire for a while till this thing simmered down.  
  
  
  
Part two still coming. 


End file.
